


Long Distance

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: Long Distance: A character surprises their partner after being away for a long time.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by anonymous on Tumblr!

"Have everything you need?" Cecil asked.

"Yes, yes; I'm ready." Carlos smiled at how concerned Cecil was. "I'll be fine, _cariño_."

"I know, I know. You can handle yourself. I'm just a worrywart, I guess.'

"You're fine. Now, I need to get going if I'm gonna make it there on time." Carlos gently kissed Cecil goodbye.

"Be careful! Tell Kevin hi for me! Oh, and Skype me at some point while you're there!"

"I will, I will. Don't worry so much, okay? I'll see you when I get back."

*******

It took Carlos a while to find the house Kevin lived in. It wasn't that he didn't know where it was, just that the desert otherworld in which Kevin lived tended to shift around a lot. Carlos had never thought he'd return here, but since Kevin had to stay a year (in Night Vale time) longer for work, he had decided to make an exception. He felt a surge of relief upon finding the small desert otherworld city Kevin had taken to calling "Desert Bluffs, Too". He made his way to Kevin's house and knocked on the door, a bit nervous. He hadn't told Kevin he was coming, and hoped he wasn't catching his boyfriend at a bad time.

A few moments passed, and Kevin finally opened the door. Kevin simply stared at Carlos at first. Then, as the realization dawned on him that his boyfriend was _actually here in the desert otherworld_ , varying degrees of shock and elation played out in his expression.

"C-Carlos! I- You- Here!" was all Kevin managed to say through all this.

Carlos smiled and laughed. "Yes, sunlight, I"m here."

"Not- Not that I don't want you here, but _why_? Don't you have to do important science things back in Night Vale?"

"I took a week off so I could come and see you.'

"I- Wh- A whole _week_?" Kevin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"A whole week. Thought you might be lonely out here. Oh and by the way, Cecil says hi."

Kevin smiled brightly and pulled Carlos inside. He just _knew_ this was going to be the best week ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider [checking out my Tumblr](https://lessonsinsilence.tumblr.com/commissions)!


End file.
